Basketball Dreamboat
by littlepenguingrl
Summary: Amy and Lita take a basketball course at the local college during Junior year. Some guy catches Amy's eye, but he's her total opposite. Could something still happen? R
1. First Day

"Amyyyyyyyyyyyy," Lita whined as we pulled into the parking lot of the community college,  
" how did I let you convince me to come here? It's summer. I repeat, summer! No school,  
free time, ya know. Look where we are, school!" " It'll be fun, Lita. Besides, we had a   
deal, I take basketball with you if you take Algebra II with me. Besides, it counts as  
credits for high school. Now, let's go!" I replied to her grumbling. We had the math class  
first, which went quiet well. The teacher instantly assigned work to do. It was quite   
simple. Lita's eyes practically popped out of her head after she opened the textbook and   
looked at the problems.I had to help Lita more than I expected to. I never understood why   
people had so much trouble with math, numbers are easy. After completing the class   
assignment and the homework, class was over.  
  
" All those numbers made me dizzy! Now it's time for your punishment, hehe! Basketball 101,  
here we come! Hurry up, Ames! Gotta make sure we get a good ball. I'll make a basketball  
player out of you yet!" she exclaimed cheerfully. " Since when were you a basketball nut?"  
I questioned, hoping to calm her down a bit. She frowned for a second before brightening   
back up and replying," Well...I met this guy a few weeks ago. He's in the class. Said I got  
natural skills." I just sighed. It always had to be about boys with her.   
  
The gym was halfway full of people shooting basketballs. Some were really horrible and   
could barely throw the ball close enough to hit the rim while others never missed. Lita  
grabbed two balls and tossed one at me when we reached an empty basket. She instantly went   
at it; she was right, she did have skills. I bounced the ball a few times. Once Lita shot   
again, I stepped up closer to the basket. I use both of my hands and threw the ball up.  
Unfortunetly, it hit the bottom of the rim and bounced on to the court next to ours, which  
had been empty a minute ago. I quickly turned to go fetch it when I heard some guy say,  
" Here ya go. Might wanna aim a tad bit higher." I caught the ball which was tossed   
lightly back to me. I looked up to thank the person and was instantly shocked. The guy was  
tall, just south of six feet I guessed. He had short, spiked, brillant red hair and brown   
eyes with a piercing on the side of his left eyebrow. His shirt was bright green and had  
a skateboard brand's logo on it while his shorts were ten sizes too big and barely hanging  
on. I quickly blushed, realizing that I was staring. He just laughed and waved me off. Lita,  
who had been watching the whole time, started to laugh her head off at me. " Well, ain't he  
a looker! He reminds me of this guy I once knew... only cuter! You should have seen your  
face, it was so funny! I'm sure he'll let you touch his hair if you ask nicely," she teased.  
I blushed even more. " I wasn't looking at him in that way, Lita!" I yelled back. This just  
set her off into another laugh fest at my expense.   
  
Unfortunetly, I think she was right. During the entire two hours, when I wasn't busy making  
an idiot out of myself, I could help but watch him. He was alluring, in a strange sort of   
way. I caught his eye once, but he looked away quickly. After class ended and we were driving  
home, Lita said," So, Ames? What'd you think of Asher?" I thought for a minute, but couldn't  
remember who Asher was. " Come on, Amy! The flaming red haired, pierced eyebrow guy? Yeah,  
you remember him. Think he'd like me?" she questioned. " I'm sure he would, Lita. What's not   
to like?" I replied. She nodded her head, liking what I had said. " I might ask him out   
tomorrow," she then said. I simply nodded. I don't know why she would want to date someone  
like him, but to each his own. He wasn't exactly someone you'd want to bring home to mom, ya   
know. After awhile, she told me that she was also thinking of asking out some guy who I hadn't  
noticed in our math class. After a quick good bye, she dropped me off at my house and left   
with a honk of the horn. 


	2. Something New

It was now day two of classes. As expected, Lita complained the whole way up to the Math  
classroom. To my suprise and Lita's pleasure, the class was canceled because the teacher   
had to be hospitalized. Lita did a wonderfully goofy happy dance to celebrate. After  
gaining contorl of herself, we walked down to the gym to wait the hour before basketball  
started. We stopped by a snack machine on the way down, having a good laugh over a memory  
of Serena stuffing her face full of food.   
  
The gym was open with only a few people playing pick-up games inside. Lita and I took a  
seat on the bleachers and watched the games going on. They were quite amusing to watch,  
even funner to listen to. They were many great comments like " Not in my house" after a  
rejected ball and lots of " Who's yo daddy". Like I said, great fun. Suddenly, Lita started  
poking me hard in the ribs until I finally gave her an evil glare. " Lookey that! He's  
heeeeeeeeeere!" she cooed as Asher walked in to the gym with a small pack of punkish   
looking guys. Today, his hair was still brillant red, but now it had blue streaks randomly  
placed in it. He dropped off his skateboard and backpack, which was black and covered  
in patches. Wonder why he doesn't just get a new one if that one was so ruined...  
  
"Ooooooo, Ames! Look! They're playing a shirts vs. skins game. I love those! Get a nice   
view of the livestock if ya know what I mean," she whispered to me while a humongus grin  
came across her face. I couldn't help but sigh. I mean, she was comparing people to   
barnyard animals. The group of guys started up their game a few minutes later after   
choosing sides. Asher was on the skins team. Once again, I was quite shocked. He had tatoos  
on his chest and a sword on his arm that I hadn't noticed the other day. "Impressive   
display he's got," excalimed Lita, who appeared almost as shocked as I was. She must have  
said that too loud because the group turned and started up at us. Asher laughed once one of  
the guys filled him on what Lita had said. " Nice tatoos, Asher!" Lita yelled down to him.  
He gave us a wicked grin before waving at us and turning his attention to the start of the  
game. Once the game started, it quickly became obvious that Asher was excelled at the sport.  
  
Once the game ended, the guys bombarded the bleachers. The shortest one of the group turned  
around and looked up at us for a second. Then, the group all huddled in together and started  
whispering to each other and play fighting. They got really quiet suddenly when Asher  
stood up and walked over to us. "Hey, ladies!" he said as he wiggled his way inbetween  
us. " Hey, Asher," Lita said in return," Where'd you learn to play like that? You must be the   
best player on your high school's team." He shrugged before replying," I was. That is, until  
I beat the crap outta this one guy and got kicked off. That asshole! Tried to take my captain's   
position and my girl. Got what was commin' to 'em." At first, I was embarrased to have him sitting   
so close to me with all his friends watching, but after his little story, I got slightly scared. He  
reminded me an awful lot of Lita, except he seemed more harsh. " Anyways, came over to ask ya  
chicks if ya wanted to chill later. Me and my boys are gonna go check out this new cafe sorta  
place. We need some females around, ya know, for atmosphere. You two down or what?" he asked   
us. Before I could say anything, Lita piped up instantly," You bet! We'll be there."  
" Cool, catch ya girls later then, after practice," he replied as he stood up to leave. He  
put one of his hands on my shoulder as he jumped over the bleacher above us. I glanced up at   
him. He raised his eyebrows up at me before laughing again and going back to the group of  
guys. " Score!" he yelled at the guys as he raised his hands in the air. Lita laughed along  
with the guys as I sat there shaking my head at all this madness and wondering how uncomfortable  
I was going to be later tonight. At least Lita was in her element. She behaved in that sort  
of way that those skater/punk guys did. I was going to have a long talk with her once we got home. 


	3. Help for Amy

Boy were they ever wrong by calling it a cafe! Asher's gang took us to a club that played loud music that I didn't much   
care for. Once we got in, the guys led us over to a bunch of couches that were already half occupied by a group of girls.   
" Hey, Asher! What took you guys so long to get here?" said one of the girls, who was dressed in total black and had her  
lip pierced. She then noticed Lita and I. She gave us a dirty look while twirling a strand of her blonde and black streaked  
hair. Suddenly, she smiled an evil grin and stood up, walking up to Asher. She rested her hands on his chest before saying   
to him sweetly," I missed you, Ashy. Come dance with me." To my suprise, he shoved her off. " Stupid slut," he yelled at   
her," didn't think that I would know that you've been fooling around with Jay?" She responded with," So what? Aren't those  
YOUR new bitches? Girls, hope he doesn't use you and leave you like he's done with so many before you!"   
  
" Excuse me, but I think you've got it all wrong! We are not bitches and we don't belong to anybody," Lita said to her. She  
let out a deep laugh as a response. As I expected Lita got mad at her. She charged full force at the girl, taking her   
totally by supsrise and knocking her down. They started throwing punches at each other after scrambling to stand up. Lita,   
of course, did the most damage. By the time the two were seperated, Lita only had a small bruise on her arm while the girl   
had a bloody nose and tons of scratches. After dragging Lita back to one of the couches and sending the other girl off,   
Lita finally cooled down. " That was the best cat fight I've seen in years," said one of the guys named Matt. Lita just   
laughed and did that weird handshake that all guys know. The two of them stood up a few minutes later and headed out for   
the dancefloor.The majority of the group followed their lead.  
  
That left just Asher and me.   
  
" Was Jay the guy you were telling us about earlier?"   
  
"Yup, he'd be the one. And that WAS my girlfriend, Nikki. She still hasn't figured out that I don't want her around   
anymore.Think Lita took care of that problem. Should keep her around more often. Bet Lita could take on any guy in the   
place."  
  
" I don't doubt it.Hey, was wondering if you could help me out a bit. I know this sorta sounds odd, but I seriosuly need   
help. Lita made me sign up for the basketball class and obviously I'm not very good at it. Think you could help me?"  
  
" I guess. What'd you have in mind when you say help?"  
  
" I dunno. Teach me how to play better?"  
  
" Ok, I guess.I'll help. You can swing by my place tomorrow."  
  
" Alright."  
  
" Gotta pen? Thanks. Here's my address."  
  
He then wrote his address on my hand. I couldn't help but blush as he wrote on me. Half way through, he looked up at me and  
smiled. He finished writing it as Lita and Matt came back. They were both laughing a lot and were dangerously close to one   
another. "Ames, the dancefloor's hot! You should go try it out!" she exclaimed while sitting down next to me on the couch   
as Matt sat on the arm. " Wanna go give it a try?" Asher asked me then. " No, I can't.Lita, I think it's time to go. Thanks  
for inviting us. Goodbye," I said while pulling Lita up with me. She was shocked that I was making her leave so soon. She   
wanted to stay here with Matt. How could I explain to Asher that I didn't know how to dance to hip hop songs? I'd rather   
not die of embarrasment today. Asher gave me a suprised and disappointed look as I shoved Lita out the door, after her and  
Matt had exchanged farewells.Tomorrow would be quite interesting. 


	4. Discovery

I sat on my bed the next day, the phone in my hand. Every few seconds, I turned my wrist around to make   
sure the address was still there. Finally,I dialed up Lita's number and waited impaciently for her to answer.   
Unfortunently, all I got was the answering machine. I was hoping for some sort of support from her. To   
tell the truth, I was down right nervous about going over to a guy's house, especially one so.... so   
different from me. "Take a deep breathe and just go!" I said to myself as I stood up slowly. Somehow I   
managed to get downstairs and out the door before my mind start racing through all the reasons why I   
should just stay home. I forced my legs to keep moving forward. About halfway there, I realized how silly   
I was being. I mean, why should I be so nervous? He's just going to teach me how to play.  
  
"Here goes nothing," I thought as I ran the doorbell. The house was gigantic with tons of windows drapped with   
blue curtains. When the door opened,an older man, about the age of 30 something, stood there. He gave me a weird   
stare before asking," Um...can I help ya?" He looked just like I could imagine Asher to look in 10 years or so.   
I smiled kindly at him before responding," Yes, I'm here to meet Asher. By chance, is he home?" " Uh..I guess so.  
What are you, his tutor or something?" he questioned then, obviously not use to seeing someone like me asking for   
Asher. I nodded no as he finally stepped out of the way and motioned me inside. He led me into the living room,   
where a guy about 14 was sitting in front of the TV, doing homework. " I'll go find 'em. You wait here," he said   
before running up a stair case. The younger guy looked up at me for a second or so before returning his attention   
back to the TV.  
  
I turned around when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Asher appeared at the bottom of the stairs and gave   
me a big grin. " Sup, Amy? Didn't think you'd actually show," he said as he walked over to his younger brother and  
messed up his hair before sitting down on the couch to put on his shoes. His brother refixed his hair before wailing  
out," Ashyyyy. I can't do this shit! It's way too hard!"   
  
"Don't say that word, moron. What is it?"  
  
"My stupid Algebra homework."  
  
"Tough luck, kid. I don't remember a thing from that class."  
  
"Um..maybe I could be of assistance?"  
  
They both look up at me for a minute as if they had totally forgot that I was there. I walked over to them then took  
the book in my hands and glanced over it. It was very basic and I instantly started to explain how to do it. By the  
time I finished talking, both of them were just staring at me with blank expressions. " What? It's basic math," I   
said while I put the book down," Do I need to put this in simpler terms or something?" They both nodded in unison.  
I groaned at their lack of vocabulary as I explained it again using simpler words.   
  
A few minutes later, Asher and I were in his back yard warming up. I hadn't made a single shot yet and I could tell  
that Asher was trying his hardest not to laugh at me. After watching me attempt a few more shots, he finally came   
over and pointed out what I was doing wrong. He repositioned my hands and told me to spread my feet out more. I tried  
again, but threw up a total airball. He let out a loud sigh as he went after the ball. As soon as he picked it up, a  
loud scream came from the house. He looked over at me before dropping the ball and running inside. Not really sure of  
what to do, I ran after him.  
  
I realized what was going on as soon as I got inside. His brother was lying in front of the tv on his back with Asher  
squatting down next to him. The older guy who had let me in was standing off to the side, scared to death. " He's not  
breathing!" Asher said quickly. " Move out of my way," I exclaimed as I pushed Asher aside," Call an ambulence. Now!"  
Asher got up quickly and ran over to the phone. I listened to his heart before I started to perform CPR on him. I  
was so glad that I had taken that First Aid class not too long ago. I kept at it until an ambulence came and the EMT's  
took over. They took his brother outside to the ambulence in order to get him to the hospital. The older guy went in  
the ambulence as it drove off. " Come with me to the hospital, Amy," Asher said with a terrified expression on his  
face. I nodded in response as we got in his car. " Shouldn't we call your parents or something?" I questioned as he  
pulled out of the drive way. He gave me a funny look before replying," Who did you think was going with Todd?" I  
sat in shock as I realized what he was saying. That WAS his father who was in the ambulence. " Don't even bother saying  
it Amy. I know how it looks. He and mom had me when they were only 16." I sat quietly during the rest of the ride,   
shocked about everything that Asher had told me and hoping that his brother would be ok. 


	5. The Hospital

Asher and I sat in the waiting room at the hospital for a good hour,   
watching the news on the small TV and reading outdated magazines about   
children's health. The doctor came out finally and allowed Asher to  
go see his brother. Asher had wanted me to come along, but the doctor  
said that only family would be allowed in. I gave him a reassuring  
smile as he trailed behind the women.  
  
Not really wanting to sit for any longer, I decided to go find the  
hosptial's cafeteria. While waiting for two cups of hot cocoa, I   
looked around the room. Only a few people were sitting in it. An  
elderly women sat alone in the corner, crying. As soon as I got the  
drinks, I walked over to her to see if she was okay.  
  
" Excuse me, Ma'am. Are you okay?" I asked gently as I sat down  
next to her.  
  
" No, not really (sniff). My husband... he's in surgery right now.  
He has a good chance of dying if the surgery doesn't work," she   
managed to say before bursting into tears all over again.  
  
I felt bad for the women. I knew how hard it was to loose someone  
you loved. Pushing a strand of hair off my neck, my fingers brushed  
against a chain.   
  
" Do you by chance have a small picture of him?" I questioned as I  
handed her a tissue.  
  
She nodded and pulled out a small picture from her purse. I took it  
from her and examined it. A man was standing next to a boat and  
showing off a fish that he must have just caught. I reached up and  
unhooked my necklace. The charm was in the shape of a gold heart.  
I opened it and took out the picture of my grandfather. Replacing it  
with the old man's picture, I put the necklace in the lady's hand.  
  
" I rarely get to see my grandfather. He gave me this necklace years  
ago. That way, he'd always be with me, even if he wasn't physically  
here. He died last year. The necklace helped me get through my  
grief, so maybe it will help you too. Don't give up hope on your  
husband," I said.  
  
Before she had a chance to reply, I quickly stood up and walked out  
of the cafeteria with the two drinks. I walked back into the waiting  
room to see Asher sitting in one of the chairs, watching the TV with  
a blank stare. I sat down next to him and pushed one of the paper cups  
into his hand.  
  
" Amy," he said as he looked down at his drink.  
  
His brown eyes showed deep concern as they stared aimlessly off into  
space. Asher was beginning to scare me; I had never seen him act this  
way.  
  
" Asher, what's wrong. How is your brother doing?" I questioned as  
I took hold of his free hand.  
  
" Todd...not good. I can't figure out what they keep saying is wrong  
with him. They say he's lucky to be alive, thanks to you," he replied  
as he finally turned to look at me.   
  
After a moment, he looked down at his hand that was entwined with mine.  
He put his drink down and turned back towards me.  
  
" Amy, you saved his life. You kick ass!" he exclaimed as he leaned  
forward and kissed me on the lips. His free hand cupped my neck and  
started to play with my hair. I was totally suprised and unsure of  
what to do. He finally stopped and pulled back away from me as I   
reopened my eyes.  
  
" Come on, let's get out of here. I can't stand to stay another minute  
in this place. Let's go get some better hot choclate," he said suddenly  
as he stood up and pulled me with him.  
  
On any other day, I would have worried that he was beginning to loose his   
mind from everything that had happened. His kiss had left me in sort of a  
daze as I followed along beside him, extremely aware of my hand in his. 


End file.
